The Sea and the Well
by Seafoam Green under Twilight
Summary: Sometimes, lovers can never get together in their life, but does that mean that they'll stop loving each other? [Dedicated to Droplets of blue rain]


_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyblade characters.**_

**Hi! So, came up with a totally new concept.**

**When a person falls for one, they may or may not part together. Their paths may not cross each other. So, what's the conclusion when such a situation arises? A sea can never be stored in the well. Let's see!**

**Thought of trying out a different pair for once.**

**Dedicated to: Droplets of Blue Rain**

**Here we go!**

It was a splendid village, ever natural under any atmosphere. It was pitch dark, but the village looks the best in that night aura. The stars were so radiant and bright, glimmering along with a certain raven-haired teen. The moon was sphere, seeming to be the king of the stars. The rivers was glimmering back at the stars, following the principle of giving something in return. The trees were dancing to the rhythm made by the breeze, making that night a bit cold even during that summer night. Overall, a musical concert of nature.

But, that was melancholic. They wallowed in pity for that raven-haired Chinese. He was like a cat on the wall, unable to make out a quick decision. But, it doesn't need a conclusion at a very early stage. It can be decided much later. But, what if it clogs his heart? What if it blocks his throat? Then, it's necessary that either he should regret it and go ahead or he should have a mindset. What is he going to do now?

He mumbled,

"_Where on the earth I ended up like this? What shall I do now? I have fallen for her, but, I am not like her. She is a teen star, comes from a sophisticated lifestyle, good at studies, born and bought up by noble people, highly educated, and has good set of friends and so on. But, I? I am bought up here in this village, not affording enough education, wears simple clothes and don't have contact with many people. Will I have a place in her heart?"_

Suddenly, he heard a few footsteps. He turned around. His jaws gapped, eyes bulged out and hands started to shiver, as fast as the windmills strike the air. He knew her….

She had a pair of purplish-black orbs, hair resembling the color of the bricks which are used to carve out a historical monument, a hour-glass figure, slender hands and the same smile she had two years ago. Her figure was covered by a knee-length black top and dark blue jeggings. She came to him empty handed.

"Ray…." She called in surprise. She is meeting someone after a long time.

Wow…. She had such a sweetness in her voice. As divine as that of a mythological goddess.

"Salima? Is this you?" asked Ray.

She smiled even more, revealing her pure white-glossy teeth. She came closer to him, crossing the rock carved path.

After she approached much closer to him, she gave him a friendly hug. He was shocked again.

The girl whom he was thinking about…. Unexpectedly comes….. Pronounces his name and finally….. Hugs him.

Then, he returned back the same embrace around her spine.

"Hi Salima! I-I-I-I didn't expect that you would come here!" exclaimed the Chinese.

"And, I didn't expect that you will not welcome us. Your pals already knew that we'll be coming here for a trek. I thought you will be the one who will come and welcome us. But, a cute pink-haired girl did so," said the scarlet amusingly.

"Huh? I didn't know that you'll be coming here Sal. Seriously."

"Anyways, now we did. Forget about it. Have you forgotten me for all these days?"

He went blank. He gets this thought temporarily, that too once in a blue moon. He had thought about her for a few times. But, he wasn't too affected by it…. Say too reactive to it? But this time, he did. He cried. It's evident.

"No! I remembered you for all these days! Who said that?"

The scarlet laughed as she shortly tilted her head left and right.

Both the raven-haired and the scarlet sat together on a small rock as they looked up at the full moon.

"So, you came with your group Sal?"

"Yeah. The other three are there with your friends. They sent me to call you, but let's talk personally for some time and go. I wanted to spend some time with you."

He flushed….. She wanted to talk to him personally….. Amazing though!

"So, how have you been after that Cyber incident?"

"Hnn… fine. But that incident was a nightmare for me! But, everything seemed to have gone well after that Ray."

"Good enough!"

"What about you?"

"Yeah, going on fine. More than that, the Beyblade world has attained some peace. How are your blading days?"

"Good. We have been travelling to learn further techniques. Good that I am encountering various opponents."

"Hmm…. Sounds so good! Anyways, world championships were so tough and competitive this time. At least we managed to get over the hurdles and get stronger even more."

Suddenly, she noticed something as she starred at his cheeks. Yes, the stains of tears. Her mouth gaped after seeing them.

"R-R-R-Ray? Did you cry? What happened?"

He looked down, biting his lower lip.

She held one of his shoulder with her hand and began, "Actually your friends were searching for you. It seems that they have not seen you since this afternoon. They searched you everywhere, but you weren't caught by them. What happened? Tell me nah?"

"I don't know how to tell this to you."

"Come on. Tell me. I am your friend, who is ready to understand everything. Did you fight with them today?"

"No! Something kills me Sal."

"What' that?"

He closed his eyes fiercely, his eyebrows wobbled and his wrists were tight….

He sighed and began, "Salima….. I think that I have fallen for you. I-I-I-I just can't regret this feeling. I CAN'T! I just can't! I know that I have seen you only during the battle tower tournament, but I just can't neglect that feeling for you! I just can't Salima! I just can't Salima!"

Her eyes just widened after listening to him.

"I know that you come from a wealthy family, a child star and so on. But, I am just an ordinary guy!"

"Who told you? You are a world class beyblader. But, I am not one."

He became silent for a moment. Yes….. He totally forgot that he is a beyblader. But, he came to meet her just because he is a beyblader now.

"Ray, I can understand. Al these feeling will come only at this age. Even, I too felt that I have fallen for you, Ray. I just can't understand how I got it."

His eyes too got widened after listening to her!

"But…. I feel that I can never be with you Salima, because your paths are much different."

"I know Ray, but still….."

They knew that they have fallen for each other. But….

Ray is like a well.

Salima is like a never ending Sea, a hundred fathoms deeper than his well.

And, a sea can never be preserved in a well.

"We need to understand Ray. We will get the chance to be together, but we'll never afford to be together in our life."

"I know. You are a different person. I am a different person. Your dreams and mine will never be compatible after all. But, all I can do is that I can love you forever."

She smiled and replied, "Yes. Wherever we are, at what time we are living in, we will still have that feeling. My love towards you will never end. All lovers get a chance to live with each other, but they will never get the chance to be in love in the absence of their true love."

They knew that they can't be together. He is a villager and she is a city girl. But, all they can do is to still be in love with each other though they'll have incompatible dreams, incompatible desires and different life partners. They can never be life partners, but they can be in love with each other. That undying love can never separate them.

"_Salima….. You'll be a different person and I will be so, but I will never stop loving you though I will not be with you throughout your life."_

"_Ray….. I can never be with you for my entire life, but the maximum which I can do is to be in love with you."_

Yes, but can the love between them die? Love is not immortal. They will love each other, though they'll be in different parts of the world. They'll never be together, but the love between them will always persist forever like the never ending stars. That's the maximum thing which they can do.

"Ray! Come, let's go! Your friends are searching for you!"

"Oh, yeah. Then come Sal! Let's go!"

The Sea and the Well will never forget each other.

**Done!**

**I hope you like this Misty. **

**A RayXSalima for you ^_^**

**Life works like this. When you are married to a person but you love another, your love should persist. That's true love. **

**:)**


End file.
